Dimorphodon
Name Meaning Dimorphodon ("two-form tooth") is a pterosaur believed to belong to the family Rhamphorhynchoidea from the Early Jurassic Period of southern England. It is unique among pterosaurs because it has two types of teeth like that of a mammal. Creation Creation Dimorphodon was recreated by InGen for the Masrani Global Corporation owned dinosaur park Jurassic World. Unlike the original Dimorphodon, these clones had only one type of teeth instead of two, their wingspan was one meter longer than the originals, and they were said to be able to use their back legs for grasping objects like the cloned Pteranodon. Their colors were blue-ish gray on top and mostly gray on the stomach with pink on its face. On the neck and back, they have thick pycnofibers that all pterosaurs had in real life but is rare in InGen's cloned pterosaurs. They are said to chirp like modern birds do. Dimorphodon lived in the Jurassic World Aviary as neighbors to the larger Pteranodon. Behavior They had shown to be sociable with Pteranodon in the Jurassic World Aviary as it quite possible they had grown up with each other in captivity to share the habitat. Unlike their natural counterparts, which weren't superb flyers and primarily dined on insects and fish, the InGen versions are awkward on the ground but skilled flyers. Though they quite small shown to be vicious and attack prey many times heavier. Story Isla Nublar Incident (2015) During the rampage of Jurassic World's latest attraction Indominus rex, all the residents in the Aviary, including Dimorphodon, were freed when the Indominus rex broke into the Aviary in its rampage, creating a large opening the Aviary. The pterosaurs then escaped and wreaked havoc on the island. A mixed flock of Dimorphodon and Pteranodon ''traveled to the Main Street of Jurassic World where they attacked the human visitors in the area, when Gray, Zach and Zara were stuck in the Main Street. Gray attempted to run to safety but this almost lead to him being decapitated by a ''Dimorphodon but luckily Zach pulled him back just in time. One Dimorphodon ''attempted to attack Owen Grady by pouncing on him and tried to maul his face but it was shot down by Claire Dearing who picked up a dropped gun. One ''Dimorphodon managed to fly out of Isla Nublar, but was soon killed by an InGen Soldier who saw it flying when he was being transported to the island. It is unknown what happened to flock of Dimorphodon in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom they may fall back to extinction when Mount Sibo erupted or they may fly out of the island but were captured by mercenaries and got send by their buyers offscreen. Dimorphodon was only seen in the news cam of the 2015 incident. Dimorphodon will return in Jurassic World 3. Abilities Hunter In reality, with their quick jaws that are suited for snatching fish and insects. In Jurassic World, those same jaws can snap meat of a larger animal, like a human. Flight In reality, the animal was actually a rather poor flyer: its wings are proportionally short in relation to the body and its skeleton rather robust, offering very little gliding potential. In life, Dimorphodon probably relied on frantic short flights in the same manner as modern fowl, tinamous and woodpeckers, being unable to fly for long distances and probably only taking to the air as a last resort. In Jurassic World, Dimorphodon ''was a powerful flier who could flap really fast to go fast and glide between some flaps. Agility and Speed Shown to fast and great flyer as they are able to dive down to swoop food. They have shown to catch up to the speed of Pteranodon. Strength Though being small but one proven to be strong enough to push down Owen Grady. Toys Gallery Behind the scenes ''Dimorphodon's appearance in Jurassic World is similar to the portrayal of Anurognathus in the ITV series Primeval, which is a small pterosaur from the Jurassic like Dimorphodon that attacks humans in flocks. Patrick Crowley, the producer of Jurassic World has said that he is a "big fan" of Dimorphodon. It, along with the Mosasaurus, was also a favorite animal of Colin Trevorrow, the director of the film, as well. Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Flying Animals Category:Possibly Living